


Worship

by Patatarte



Series: The CowCrew ship fest [7]
Category: Cow Chop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mishka and Celia are here too, Nightmares, a bit nsfw in the end, and a bit of more too, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Brett has nightmares and it's normal for some criminals, they see a lot of awful things.If Celia helps as much as she can, Aleks tries his best too.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having little troubles with writing lately, so it's sadly unfinished…  
> If you have any idea or if you feel like finishing it, please do and send a link or tell me, that’d be really cool !

Brett wakes up in a cold sweat, it happens from time to time. It’s never a nice feeling to have such realistic nightmares about someone from the crew dying an horrible death. It seems like his brain tries to be more creative each time. It’s fine, he can survive nightmares, it’s not like it’ll make him more stressed and scared for the crew than already.

Celia is on the bed, nosing his face gently like she felt his troubled mind and tries to help. Brett is thankful for that sweet cat, scratching behind her ear as she starts purring.

A quick look on his left shows him that Aleks isn’t in the bed, a quick pat on the mattress proves that he didn’t even came in it yet, it’s cold. He’s a late sleeper, even a morning one at times, and if he’s always next to Brett when the tamed tiger goes to sleep, he often leave once he hears his steady breath.

That’s just how he rolls.

But when Brett looks at the time, he frowns a bit. It’s nearly 5am and, after a big day, Aleks is usualy rolling around in the bed and looking at his phone, waiting for sleep to take him. It’s not the case at the moment. Well, it shouldn’t bother Brett that much, but the nightmare lingers in his mind.

This time, they were in a building, surrounded by the police. Something they already went through before, but they weren’t that lucky in this dream. It was stressful, they had to take quick decisions, and James exchanged a look with Aleks. That simple look threw acid in Brett’s body because he knew what it was about.

“Take care of them, we open the way.” James was dead serious, dark eyes daring Brett to disagree with him.

Brett had to take the lead, because he’s the motherfucking Cow Crew’s official boss ! Even if James and Aleks are close behind on the leadership (they never agreed to be official, but everyone knew, really). Trevor wanted to say something but James stopped it with a smile, betraying a dark reality. Brett could feel in his guts that it was going to turn sour, he knew it, and Aleks knew it too.

“Take care of everything, until I come back, okay ?” He said to Brett, taking his face in his hands and kissing him at least five times before he broke it and turned around.

They all knew it was going to be either a bloodbath or a fucking miracle, and miracle in L.A are bullshit. It’s the last time they were about the see James and Aleks, it was their goodbyes. James looked at Brett and nodded, trusting him to take care of the rest of the crew. Of course, it’d kill him, but he promised ages ago.

Brett gave quick orders, shaking Trevor a bit and pushing Asher ahead, for the back’s door. They had better chances that way.

They were then separated, and acid was boiling in Brett’s veins as he guided the others to safety while a chaos reigned on the opposite direction of the building. Of course they had explosives, James and Aleks are the chaotic duo, dangerous to themselves, good criminals, but ultimately loyal and protective towards the crew.

When Brett heard yellings, gunshots and silence, he knew. He felt it, he felt his body rot in the second.

That’s when he woke up.

“Mreow” Celia pushes her nose against his jaw to snap him out of his head, once again. God, he loves that cat.

“Sorry, sweety…” He doesn’t shake but feels a lump in his throat. He hates those nightmares because, one day, one of them will happen.

As he tries to think better things, the front door opens and both Celia and Brett looks up, attentive. They can’t see but can hear, and since Celia looks down in a second, it means it’s Aleks. And it indeed is him, Brett can hears him talk softly to Mishka, telling her to not make too much noises because Brett is asleep.

That’s what surround Brett in a soft mood. Sure, he’s still afraid to death at the thought of loosing any of them, but right now it’s okay, right now everything is fine and sweet. And really, they are criminals, and not nice ones, and yet you have Aleks saying sweet shit to the dog he loves so much about the man he sleeps with. What a mess.

If Brett can hear Mishka walks around, he doesn’t hear a noise from Aleks after that, only seeing him when the man appears at the door, barefoot and smiling. There’s a quick pause from both of them before Aleks points to the door next to the bedroom. He has to go quickly in the bathroom to take a shower.

After giving some kisses to Celia on her head, Brett leaves the bedroom to follow Aleks.

Aleks wasn’t making a proposal at all, he just needs to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, but he doesn’t say a word when there’s two hands against his back once he takes off his shirt. The touch is barely even there, like a ghost, and soon Brett’s forehead goes against Aleks’ shoulder, proving to the Russian that everything isn’t as okay as it seems.

“Bad dream ?” The Russian asks while taking off his watch and unbukling his belt.

Brett hums, helping him get undressed. Aleks doesn’t insist on the nightmare, everyone in the crew has some. He just lets Brett touch and undress him slowly. His body is so warm, so alive, it brings reassurance to him. The clouds of his mind dissipate even more when the Russian turns around and kisses him, his fingers slipping in the rims of his boxer, taking it down.

There’s soon a hand in his, guiding him to the shower.

It’s something they are used to, showering together. It’s never more than scrubbing each others’ back and kissing slowly, nothing too frisky there at all. Brett even likes washing Aleks’ hair when there isn’t blood or gun powder in it (or other kind of powder really). It’s so domestic for people like them.

This time, Aleks is attentive to Brett, touching his torso, his sides, tracing small circles there, squeezing his arms gently and never looking away from his face as Brett quickly washes him. It’s weirdly familiar and too intimate, but it’s the best medicine against nightmares and crimes, right ?

Once the shower ends, Aleks quickly dries himself and sit on the washmachine, grabbing Brett’s hips with his legs, bringing him closer. He takes a towel and dries Brett’s hair gently as they smile to each other, tender, in a peacefull bubble. That nice act finishes with a peck on the lips as Aleks jumps down the machine and walks to the bedroom, rejoigned by the older man.

The Russian doesn’t bother with underwears as he throws himself on the bed, not even bothering Celia as he pets her. Brett rolls his eyes and takes a clean boxer before he joins him.

The nightmare is far away now, as he goes further on the bed, above Aleks and kisses him slow and deep. There’s a sigh somewhere between them, like they waited for that exact moment to happen. Celia then jumps off, not really interested in human’s smooches. It’s alright, Aleks will probably be extra nice to her as a sorry, because he’s just sweet like that with his pets.

There’s no words between them for a long time, and it’s good, they don’t really need to talk that much, do they ? But when he expects kisses and cuddling, Brett is suprised by Aleks’ hand trailing on his torso and further down. Not that Brett isn’t in the mood, but that’s not what he had in mind, so he shifts and lays on his side, freeing his hands by doing so. He pushes Aleks’ hand away from his boxer’s and he gets a whine as reaction. He ignores it to lay one hand flat on the Russian’s nacked torso.

He enjoys the warmth and the fast heartbeat under the soft skin, tracing the scars on it, slowly. Aleks does the same as silence is broken by a police’s siren outside on the streets. Brett tenses, looking at the light through the curtains. Aleks brings his hand to Brett’s cheek, caresses it and hushes him because he can understand.

It’s not for them, it’s just passing by. They are alive and safe.

Brett calms down, looking down at Aleks’ scars, some deep, some pink and fresh, probably still a bit painful. There’s two bruises under his ribs, recents. As he explores Aleks’ torso, he feels his touch on him, light. Aleks is more focused on Brett’s chest hair than he is by his scars, probably because there’s not a lot of them on his torso, the worst being on his back and arms.

“What was your nightmare ?” Aleks voice comes out of nowhere it seems, breaking the silence. It was barely above a whisper, and it makes Brett shakes his head.

“Forget it, you are here.” Another kiss, slower than the one before, as Aleks gets his arms around Brett’s neck, keeping him here.

“Mh-mh. I’m here for a long, looong time” He says with a smile against Brett’s lips.

It’s a lie, because nobody knows how many time they have left. There’s too much risks everyday, but tonight (fresh morning) seems nice enough, so nice that Brett gets over him again and slowly rocks his hips against Aleks who gasps in the kiss but doesn’t break it. That sounds is a definite proof that it’s fine, that life is in this room, that he needs to enjoy it while it lasts.

For some reasons, and for once, Aleks doesn’t try to move. He lets Brett do all the work and he even tries to be silent, to be good and not squirm under the touch but he huffs, disapointed in his own self control.

“It’s okay, babe” Brett whispers, breaking the kiss but keeping his lips just above the other’s.

That just makes him groan and steady himself as his grip around Brett’s neck gets a bit tighter. He’s not used to be under Brett and even less used to be silent and not move as he wishes. It’s just something he wanted to try, because Brett needs to get the nightmare out of his system, and he’s ready to let him use him for this.

It’s not like he doesn’t love every second of this anyways. Aleks drinks every little noises Brett makes, small whimpers, heavy breathing, his breathless name. He doesn’t hear that often, because he’s a noisy one, drowning Brett’s noises with his. This time, it’s new, it’s sacred. He’s helping Brett in that strange way and he realizes things himself.

“I love you” The words are barely there, but Aleks heard them like a shotgun to his hears, his eyes opening wide even if he doesn’t even remember closing them.

It’s not usual for Brett to say these words, it’s more like a secret or something he shows more than he says. Aleks turns his head and burries it in Brett’s shoulder, trying to hide eventual tears because he discovered that he is a sentimental baby that has a great percentage of tears during sex with the tamed tiger.

“I know” He says in a high pitched whisper, his voice a bit broken with soft emotions.

Brett kisses Aleks’ temple, hands on the pale and soft sides, carressing there as he slows the pace agonizingly. It’s more a matter of words than acts right now, but he’s not going to stop like a monster.

“I don’t want to lose you” it’s raw honesty, because maybe it’s the last time he can say this. Everytime may be the last.

“Not going to happen,” Aleks tries to move a little and lets a moan escape his mouth, not ashamed this time. “No fucking way.”

They both know it’s just to reassure themselves but it’s what they signed for. Hell, even random citizens are in danger for no reasons, it’s not just them after all, they just accepted a bigger risk.

Aleks kills his voice into Brett’s shoulder, holding him so tight that maybe Brett will have bruises in the morning, but that’s what keep them alive sometimes. He even finds that he captured him with his legs as well, not even aware that he did so. It’s a shame that Brett is still with his boxer, really (and a bit useless on Brett’s part too, one of the shortest use of a boxer).

“Brett-” He doesn’t know what to say, but his tone is clear.

“I got you, Aleks, I always got you” God, his tone could kill someone, and it often does kill people, mostly in bed, killed and resurected in the same movement.

Aleks is gone, mouth open in a silent scream, his body moving without his consent. He’s just a shaking puppet in Brett’s arms now, and that’s okay, because he’s holding him. It’s not what they are used to, it’s beautiful to have Aleks like this, made and unmade by Brett. And that’s a silent message, a sign of trust and abandon. Usualy, Brett is on the bed and Aleks does everything that he’s told, being a brat when it doesn’t go his way but obeying sometimes to be praised. Right now, he offered himself in the simplest way, because it was all for Brett and not himself.


End file.
